everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Chigaru Uahr
An extreme contrast to the dark edges of preserving death and despair, Chigaru is the epitome of sunshine and brightness. So much so, that he is described as a Golden Retriever -- everso loyal, caring and kind. He is very social, to the dismay of other Egyptian Gods who view Anubis’ cheery son to be most unorthodox. Chigaru hears the gossip, but pretends that he doesn’t hear them with his large sized ears. After all, he’s in a school that is as bright as he is in the inside and would love to project that instead of being around classes and teachers who follow him to encourage him to embrace death -- not literally, of course. Character Personality A bundle of energy, Chigaru is like any other canine one would meet, except for the fact that he has a human form. He is one to wear his heart of his sleeve and let his emotions show from his body language and facial expressions. It is easy to tell whether or not he is happy or sad, and whatever he is feeling, the whole school would know. If there was one word to sum up the son of Anubis, that would be playful. Chigaru treats everything like a game, even his tests and essays. He would find ways to put the fun in education and so far, that is what helps him get good grades. During finals week, people would see him doing origami or making battle scenes with paper boats and pencils. It seems that he is slacking off, but in reality, he is finding creative ways to remember what he needs to. One will never really see him crack open a textbook and read it, as he doesn’t prefer to study this way. Chigaru is the light of parties and the hyperactive friend that would cheer anyone up. No one would expect such a cuddly guy to be the son of Death. He would rather keep it that way. Chigaru is very upbeat and has a tendency to crack jokes whenever necessary. His smile and laugh is contagious and he is glad that many enjoy his presence. He knows how to keep a crowd on their feet with his humor and feels himself grow happy whenever he hears laughter. Even during awkward pauses, his mere body language can be a conversation starter. After all, talking to people is as easy as 1, 2, 3. He is so extroverted that Chigaru would talk on the internet when it is time for him to sleep. He just really likes conversing with whoever would have him and it energizes him. Sometimes, he would talk for miles and is a great companion to those who are introverted, as they don't need to speak, but just listen to him spew random things like how the moon looks weirder at EAH or how he would love to braid his hair in a different way. His conversations are interesting, but they are rather pointless. If people want to hear white noise, they can just listen to Chigaru. WIP need to add more Hobbies and Interests Running As part Jackal, Chigaru loves to exercise. He finds ways to work out in the strangest areas, even building some gym things for him to use in his dorm. While studying, he would lift dumbbells with his hands or bench a chair with his legs. He tries to limit his work outs in his dorm to not stink up the room, so he is found at the school gym a lot of the time or in the physical education area. His favorite place would be the track, and many would see him hurdling for fun without thinking. Running is a stress reliever for him and he does six minute miles on autopilot. The school gym closes early, so he takes to the halls to run around or does pull ups on trees that line the outside of the school. Chigaru is deemed the fastest person in the school, beating the record of marathon from the previous Bad Wolf. He likes racing with Cerise Hood around the track of the school, and most of the time, plays around with her instead of focusing on the run. Chigaru claims that he can outrun most anything, and so far, he hasn’t been wrong. He participates in sports like hurdling or 100m sprints. Usually, he likes the summer sports much better and avoids any winter sports as he isn’t familiar with them. ofc he has more interests, i just need to think of them hhh Appearance Chigaru is shorter than the average Ever After High boy, standing at an average height of 5’8 with a toned build. Chigaru’s skin is a very dark brown and is quite reflective. His skin seems very smooth and of course, feels soft as well. Large jackal ears stick out from his head, carefully pierced thrice on each ear. His hair is a darker brown than his skin tone and are in dreadlocks, then is put up in a high ponytail. Wide chartreuse eyes are always curious and bright and are often lined with a colorful eyeliner. Having lived in the desert, Chigaru has never worn a shirt in his life, and that echoed when he moved on over to Ever After High. He prefers wearing a chest ornament and traditional Egyptian skirts or pants that are made of breathable cotton. Unlike his peers, Chigaru has canine like legs that, when stretched out to its full extent, would make him taller than the other boys in his class. Attached to the shins are gold bracers. He usually has gold elsewhere in his body, whether it is an arm band or hair accessories. His signature colors are cream, gold, brown and blue. Myth: Anubis Doggo Dad Relationships Family Anubis, God of Death When he was young, Anubis was a frightened and angry soul, having being born a bastard son. He resented his mother for putting him in this predicament and unfortunately, found out she murdered someone dear to him. After the death of Osiris, Anubis was cut off from the entire world, taking time to grieve properly. He became the god of death after this, promising himself that he wouldn’t let Osiris’ death be in vain as he learned to properly preserve and mummify his dear step father. He became depressed and was at a low point in his life, often blank and emotionless. Stepping through the underworld for the first time rejuvenated his complexion a bit and made him feel a little more at home; after all, the next step of death is always in the Underworld. Here, he began a short romance with Hades, god of the Underworld. Their fling was brief but passionate, and was abruptly stopped when Persephone wandered down to the hellish place, to which Anubis felt it was time to leave when he felt signs of Hades’ infatuation towards the girl. After leaving, Anubis felt a bit down leaving, but was glad that Hades gave him back the confidence he needed. He walked in between the veil of Earth and the Underworld with a spring in his step. That happiness didn’t last a long time when Anubis was in his jackal form. He was immediately tagged down and captured in a brutal way with his paws bound tightly and a blindfold over his eyes. Even as a god, he was in such a state of panic that he couldn’t turn back to his humane form, barking and whining loudly. He was thrown into a dark cubby along with some other dogs, overhearing the human’s plan to skin all of them for their coats. Even as he calmed down, he began to feel his newborn confidence disintegrate before his eyes, remembering his past love and his long fate of death duties. After sulking for what seemed like days, he felt a gentle hand on his head to which he snapped and almost bit off the person’s hand. They seemed persistent and continued to put their hand back on his head and he leaned against their touch, feeling warmth and security from it. After a few moments, the blindfold was released from his face, to which he saw a beautiful girl tending to his wounds on his paws. She put her finger on her lips to imply they both had to be quiet while she carried him out of the cubby and into her carriage where some other dogs she rescued laid. She took off into the night with the carriage and away from the place Anubis was captured, being ever so thankful that the girl saved him. The girl stopped at a marketplace, lifting up the curtain from the carriage and freeing all the dogs into the streets. Anubis could not move because of his injuries, so the girl took care of him until he was properly healed. Throughout this interaction, Anubis fell in love with her, finally unveiling his real form after his last injury healed. She was shocked at first and it took awhile for her to get used to it, which then, her feelings were mutual. Of course, Anubis’ mother, Nephythys, would not approve of such a forbidden romance, and Anubis kept their interactions secret. Eventually, his mother did find out, only because she felt a lightning strike through her heart when Chigaru was born. She rushed down to Earth, ripping Chigaru from his mother’s hand and vowing to destroy him. Chigaru’s mother lept to keep him safe, but was immediately killed by Nephythys. This angered Anubis, but because his mother was much more powerful, he couldn’t do anything about it, except save his own child. He managed to convince his mother that if she killed Chigaru, she would be killing his firstborn, which is highly looked down upon. After thinking for a few days, Nephythys finally agreed to let him keep the bastard child, only if he married another goddess, Anput. Anubis agreed, and let Chigaru grow up beside him, only to be neglected because Nephythys would not allow the two of them to be seen together. They miss each other terribly, and it was worse since they lived in the same palace and are in the same vicinity. But they do find several ways to interact with each other, such as using secret pathways to meet or go for long walks during the night. Mother Chigaru never knew his real mother and had always been told that his real mother was Anput. He never looked deeper into it and accepted this, finding it strange that he spent more time with her than his father. Either way, he hopes to one day eat at the same table as both his parents, since hanging around the palace by himself can get lonely, even if he does have a half sibling, Kebechet. Friends Chigaru is excited to attend Ever After High because he never really had friends growing up. He wants to be surrounded by people always. Diavolos P. Hades With dads who relate to death, it's a no-brainer that the two death offsprings would have an attachment to each other. Diavolos disapproves with Chigaru not embracing his death destiny, but he doesn't hound his friend about it. After all, Chigaru is so likable, that Diavolos would never say any ill-willed things to him. Bast Kat As dog and cat, Bast is Chi's best playmate. They both love turning into their animal counterparts just to chase each other around. In the halls of Ever After High, many can hear the sounds of meowing and barking, which drive the Headmasters crazy. Chi considers Bast an amazing childhood friend, seeing that both of their parents always have conferences with one another. Either way, they both have a friendship where they have an entire handshake dedicated to each other. Pet Chigaru has a pet chinchilla named “Aswald”. He loves its fluffy fur and its small face. A chinchilla is the only pet he can own because Chi has a lot of sand to spare for its baths. His mother tells him to get a desert lizard or sand beetle, but he always prefers mammals. Romance King de Vronti Chigaru hides his sexuality very well and would never answer any questions about it since he is still in the closet. He identifies as gay and does not ever want to reveal it. He has the biggest crush on King de Vronti and finds it to be torture to be rooming with someone he likes so much. Chigaru hasn’t come to terms that he has feelings for King, and always thought that he is merely infatuated with his roommate. Little does he know, Chigaru fell in love at first sight when he entered their shared dorm for the first time. Ever since then, he is a complete gentleman about it -- turning around whenever King needed to change, cleaning their room, or even picking up lattes for the both of them on finals week. Outfits Trivia *His last name -- Uahr, means “dog” in Egyptian. *Chigaru sometimes barks mid sentence without realizing it. *He can turn into a dog. He would be a big Jackal. Quotes *”Who’s a good boy?? Me!!” *”I gotta stay in school so I can provide for my future chinchilla family.” Gallery Chigaru.png| Old design Chi.png| Redesign Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Character of The Month